Love is Forever
by DreamDancer99
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship is still the same; Wolfram is still accepting the engagement whilst Yuuri keeps pushing it away. But what happens when Yuuri's old friend turns up to help the two with their relationship? With this unpredictable girl, anything can happen. *Yuuri/Wolfram, side of Shinou/OC*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or anything associated with it. Just my OC which will play a big part in the plot of the story. **

**A/N: There isn't much Yuuram in this chapter, but it does introduce my OC and who she is. So yeah. The main Yuuram will start next chapter. Also, since Shinou's last name didn't get mentioned, I made it up.**

**Chapter One**

(_Unknown P.O.V_)

I stood in front of the lake that I have seen Shibuya and Murata dive into multiple times. I smirked. I knew He would help me, because I did end up blackmailing him 4,000 years ago. I then backed up a bit, and jumped in with a cannonball. The next thing I knew, I was being sucked into my old home from 4,000 years ago.

**~Love is Forever~**

I had come up from the water, and was now gasping for air. When I had caught my breath I realized that I was surrounded by woman warriors. I smiled and they raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and why do you dare disturb Shinou's Temple?"

I blinked. "I'm here on Shinou's request. Why don't you go ask him?" I asked. The one that seemed to be the leader glared at me, and from behind her, I could see the Great Sage, or as I called him, Ken-chan coming out of the building. I smiled. "Hey there, Ken-chan!"

Ken blinked before recognizing me. "Ky-chan? What are you doing here? And how are you able to speak the language?" He seemed confused and I just smiled. Ken raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ky-chan? I'm waiting for an answer."

"She's here because I asked her to come here. She was my wife 4,000 years ago."

Everyone turned to the voice. I smiled as I spotted my husband from 4,000 years ago. "Well, hello there my dear." I said. Shinou stood there, gleaming like he used to. He was wearing what he was way back then, and I smiled. He looked so pure and innocent; bright yellow hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

Shinou walked up to me, and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me out of the fountain in the middle of the small temple. He smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. "Long time, my love." I nodded, and he decided to keep holding my hand. He lead me up to Murata. I watched as Shinou looked serious. "I called her for a reason, and you know this."

Murata sighed and turned to me. "You know of King Yuuri Shibuya's engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, correct?" I nodded; I indeed knew, since Shinou had send me messages through my dreams. Murata continued. "Well, they are going through some problems. You see, Lord Wolfram loves Yuuri, and Yuuri does not yet know that. However, that is not the whole problem." Murata pushed his glasses up a bit more. "Shibuya also loves Lord Wolfram, and he has yet to realize this. Either that, or he has been denying it. And who better to ask for help than the Queen of Love herself."

I sighed. "How many times must I say not to call me that." I gave up though, and turned to Shinou. "My uniform has been preserved all these years, correct?" I asked. Shinou nodded, and I turned to Murata. "Ken-chan, please bring it to my room. Whilst you do that-" I turned to Shinou. "-we have some catching up to do."

**~Love is Forever~**

I smiled at myself in the tall mirror, Shinou standing behind me. My purple hair was down and somewhat straight. My emerald green eyes were glowing with happiness. I also wore a dress and shawl/cape similar to Shinou's outfit. You would think I was his female counterpart. I also wore brown boots and a brown sword sheath.

I turned to face Shinou, who walked up to me, holding his old sword that became mine when he passed away. I looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to give this to me, my dear?" I asked. I didn't want to take something of his.

Shinou nodded. "I am quite certain, my love. I am no longer alive, and cannot protect you any longer. As I recall, you remember everything because of instincts. I wish for you to have this. You need it to protect yourself." I nodded, and took his sword (which was in good shape) and sheathed it. I looked at Shinou.

"I am guessing the Great Sage will be accompanying me to His Majesty's castle?" I asked. Shinou nodded and I sighed. I honestly didn't have the heart to leave Shinou, but I had to, to save the relationship of our descendant and his fiancée.

I felt something cold on my cheek. I looked up and saw Shinou pull away. "My love, once my powers are back to full compacity, I will be able to do as the living do, as long as I remain in the temple. I love you, and please be careful."

I smiled sweetly. "I love you too, my dear. It has always been you, and always will be."

**~Love is Forever~**

I looked up at the castle and smiled. It was just as I imagined, except the city was better built. I smiled as some of my greatest memories flooded my mind. I looked over to see Murata finishing his talk with the soldier, and the soldier nodded, before allowing us in. I smiled as we continued on.

"Well, my great Queen, how do you like your 4,000 year old city?" Murata asked.

"We discussed this 4,000 years ago my Sage; do call me by my name. Which is now Kyo." I said. Murata smiled as we rode up to the stables. I smiled as I handed the horse to the soldier, who I learned was named Dakoskos. He bowed and I ordered him not to, and to become my friend. He agreed and I followed Murata.

"Shibuya should be in a meeting with the others right now. Hope they will not mind us barging in." And with that, we reached a couple of doors, and Murata just opened them and walked in. I walked in behind him, and when I was able to see everyone, I immediately spotted Yuuri. I bowed.

"Hello Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to be in your company." I stood straight and looked around, and smiled. I saw one that wore a white outfit about to introduce himself. "No need to introduce yourselves. King Yuuri Shibuya. Lord Gunter von Christ. Lord Conrart Weller. Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. And Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. Nice to finally meet you all."

Yuuri finally spoke up. "Kyo? What are you doing, and how do you know of this place? And why do you look like King Shinou's counterpart?" I could see that Yuuri was completely confused. I giggled.

Murata smiled. "Easy Shibuya. 4,000 years ago, she was Queen Elizana von Welzer, wife of King Shinou von Welzer. When Shinou passed, not only did he grant the Great Sage's memories and soul be passed down, his wife's soul and memories would be passed down alongside the Sage's. Now, 4,000 years later, the soul is now in Kyo Yamato's body, and she still carries the soul with her. That is why Kyo is here."

I bowed. "I was granted the right to come home by my King himself, Shinou. I was told to accompany you, and so I wish to become another one of your personal bodyguards." Sneaking a quick glance at Lord Wolfram, I giggled. He was fuming. "Do not worry Lord Bielefelt. I do not wish to steal Yuuri from you. Shinou forever holds my heart." Lord Wolfram blushed and Yuuri gave a nervous laugh.

"So... should I start calling you Queen Kyo or...?" Yurri asked.

I giggled. "I wish all formalities be dropped, Your Majesty. We are friends from Earth, as you recall." I said. Yuuri nodded.

"Kyo, your wish to become my personal bodyguard has been granted."

I smiled.

Let Operation Love is Forever begin!

**~Love is Forever~**

**Whoo! Hope you all enjoyed! My writing kind of sucks, or so I think. It got kind of sloppy at the end, so sorry about that! Anyways, I have no clue when the next update will be, but Operation Love is Forever begins in the next chapter!**


End file.
